manafandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Majesty
The Dark Prince is one of the three main villains in Seiken Densetsu 3, and serves as the villain in Hawk and Riez's storylines. His goal in the game is to take the power of the Sword of Mana and the eight God-Beasts, and then merge the surface world with the underworld, with himself as the ruler. He also desires for humans to worship the demons. Background The Dark Prince was once a human that was the prince of the Kingdom of Light. For unexplained reasons, he was hated and feared by his subjects. The demons of the underworld took advantage of this and made him an offer. In exchange for destroying his own kingdom, he would become their leader. He accepted the offer, and after which he killed the Archdemon of the underworld and became the new Archdemon. He summoned the Mana Stone of Darkness at some point, but sealed away by the Goddess of Mana. Involvement Centuries later (according to him at least), the Dark Prince sent two of his minions, a shape-shifting creature called Bigieu and vampire-like entity named Jagan, though he himself was unable to leave the underworld. They launched attacks on the Mana Stones. Over time, because of attacks that were also made by the minions of the Dragon Emperor and the Masked Mage, all of the Mana Stones were broken. At this point, the heroes had gathered the spirits of each element and attempted to use them to open a portal to the Mana Holyland. They prove unsuccessful, but because of the energy released by the Mana Stones, the portal still opens. Bigieu and Jagan then went to the Mana Holyland in a silly looking airship. The events that happen next depend on whose the main character. If Duran or Angela is the main character, the parts of the Dark Prince's body needed for him to enter the world are destroyed the Dragon Emperor, or by the Masked Mage if Kevin or Carlie is the main character. If Hawk or Riez is the main character, then Bigieu and Jagan kill the Dragon Emperor and the Masked Mage, then after Hawk or Riez gains the Sword of Mana, the two demons kidnap Faerie and trade her for the sword, then they release the God Beasts. Off-screen, the Sword of Man is used to allow the Dark Prince to enter the world, who watches the events unfold for his base the Dark Castle. After the God Beasts are killed, the heroes brake into the Dark Castle, kill Jagan and Bigieu, and meet the Dark Prince. He absorbs the Sword of Mana and the power of the God Beasts, and offers the heroes a chance to serve him, which they predictably decline. The Dark Prince prepares to kill the, but finds that the Goddess is restraining his power, and so he goes to the Mana Holyland to destroy the Tree of Mana to kill the Goddess. The heroes follow him, but he gets to the tree first and destroys it. Faerie attacks him, but he swats her away easily, turns into his true Archdemon form and devastates the heroes. They are, however, healed by Faerie, who tells the Archdemon that even if Mana fades away, as long as they have hope they will create a new world without it. The Archdemon scoffs hope as a "petty emotion" and the final battle begins. After a long fight, he's killed. Strategy The Dark Prince only fights in the game using the power gained from the Sword of Mana and the God Beasts in his Archdemon form. He uses high level elemental spell for a variety of elements, as well as some of the desperation attacks of the God Beasts. The ones he uses mostly have state lower effects on the targets. He switches elemental strengths and vulnerabilities throughout the battle, though non-elemental spells always have the same effect on him. After taking enough damage, the Archdemon transforms in a second form, more menacing form. This one doesn't use magic nearly as magic, the spells he uses during this phase are a time Power Up and Defense up. For the rest of the fight he relies on attacks of the God-Beasts he used during his first form, but two are replaced his only unique moves, his attack lowering Demon Scream, and his most powerful attack, Catastrophe. He is an extremely strong enemy and is viewed by most fans as the most difficult of the three final bosses in Seiken Densetsu 3. Attacks Magic - Part One Earthquake - Level 2 Earth-based magic Stone Cloud - Level 3 Earth-based magic Dark Force - Level 2 Shadow-based magic Black Curse - lowers all stats of target Death Spell - Instantly kills one target if lower level than caster Body Change - Pygmizes (shrinks) entire party Half Vanish - Halves target's current HP Stun Wind - Level 3 Wind-based magic, causes Silence Thunderstorm - Level 2 Wind-based magic Mega Splash - Level 2 Water-based magic Cold Blaze - Level 3 Water-based magic, turns target into Snowman Exploder - Level 2 Fire-based magic Blaze Wall - Level 3 Fire-based magic Special Attacks - Part One Hypercannon (Earth) - hits party for heavy magical damage, lowers hit and evade rates Hell Cross (Dark) - hits party for heavy magical damage Spiral Moon (Moon) - lowers Maximum HP of party Air Slasher (Wind) - Powerful Wind-based spell, lowers defense of party Ice Cradle (Water) - Powerful Water-based spell, lowers attack power of party Gigaburn (Fire) - Powerful Fire-based spell, lowers magic effectiveness/resistance of party Magic - Part Two Power Up - raises target's attack power Protect Up - raises target's defense power Black Curse - lowers all stats of target Special Attacks - Part Two Air Slasher - Powerful wind-based spell, lowers defense of party Gigaburn - Powerful Fire-based spell, lowers magic effectiveness/resistance of party Hypercannon - hits party for heavy magical damage Demon Scream - hits one target for small magical damage, lowers target's attack power Demon Breath - hits party for moderate Shadow-based damage, lowers party's magic effectiveness/resistance Hell Cross - hits party for heavy magical damage Catastrophe - Archdemon's strongest attack, hits party for massive magical damage Quotes Trivia * Although Bigieu is strongly implied to have romantic feelings for the Dark Prince, he doesn't care about her and when he finds that she was killed, he dismisses her as an "acceptable lose." See also * Link External links * External link Category:Villains Category:Bosses